Essence
by Le Chat d'Oz
Summary: Recueil de cinq OS sur le thème des sens, à savoir la vue, l'ouïe, l'odorat, le goût et le toucher. Ils sont écrits en réponse au défi de la communauté LJ "5 sens" et ont pour personnage central Ashitaka.


**Thème :** la vision

 **Demain ?**

Lorsque ses pieds franchirent le ru qui marquait l'entrée dans les entrailles de la forêt, ses yeux sombres se plissèrent pour distinguer les contours massifs et broussailleux des grands arbres moribonds. Les premiers rayons du soleil transperçaient à peine les murs organiques de cette immense forteresse végétale qui palpitait encore depuis la disparition du Dieu Cerf. De jeunes pousses vertes moussaient à nouveau sur les écorces ravagées par le contact mortel avec le sang du Dieu agonisant qui s'était évanoui sous la lumière du petit jour, il y a plusieurs semaines de cela. Cette même lumière qui aujourd'hui, redonnait un éclat d'espoir fragile sur la paix relative qui s'était installée entre les Hommes et la Nature. Comme chaque matin depuis la fin de cette guerre sanglante qui avait opposé les humains aux dieux de la forêt, Ashitaka contemplait la majesté de cette nature indomptée. Il avait beau la connaître, il ressentait chaque fois le même trouble qui frémissait sous sa peau et nouait le ventre quand il s'en approchait. Cette impression de sagesse ancestrale qui émanait du sol jusqu'à toucher le ciel, le faisant se sentir incroyablement petit et misérable. Une beauté sauvage et presque cruelle qui s'était mesurée au feu avide des Hommes et qui pansait ses blessures mortelles.

Ashitaka longea le ru sur quelques mètres avant de se jucher sur un rocher blanc posé au pied d'une pente rocailleuse. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'avancer plus loin sans rompre le serment tacite qui s'était conclu entre les humains et les animaux de la forêt. Il s'assit en tailleur sur la pierre froide et attendit en silence. Comme chaque jour depuis qu'il s'était installé au village des forges, il savait qu'elle viendrait jusqu'à lui. Pour quelques minutes, quelques secondes peut-être. Pour un salut. Elle en était seule juge et lui ne la retiendrait pas.

Le scintillement de la rosée sur les arbres attira son regard tandis que les rayons du soleil caressaient enfin l'écorce et s'accrochaient à ses cils. Le chant des oiseaux, timide jusqu'à lors, se faisait plus hardi. Sous la lueur crue du petit matin, le jeune Emishi reconnaissait les couleurs à la fois sombres et vivifiantes qui lui avaient saisi le regard quand il avait repris conscience sur le petit îlot secret niché au cœur de la forêt, après que le souffle du Shishi Gami eût refermé sa blessure. Il se souvenait de l'éclat des feuilles et du vent qui faisait frémir les ondes. Il se souvenait de la silhouette encore trouble de San qui se penchait attentivement sur lui, guettant son souffle et le battement de ses yeux embués, apaisant l'angoisse qui l'avait étreint quand il avait réalisé que la tache maudite achevait de lui ronger le bras. Aujourd'hui, cette tache n'était plus qu'un vestige de haine qui se devinait sous son gantelet de lin, lui rappelant chaque jour combien le cœur des hommes, à l'image de celui des dieux, était fragile.

Une brise fraîche fit bruisser les feuilles et courir un frisson le long de son échine et bientôt, la lumière du soleil se voila. Il reconnut la forme mi-humaine mi-animale qui le surplombait du haut de l'éminence rocheuse, au-devant de lui. Les pattes puissantes d'un grand loup blanc se posèrent au bord de la pierre, sans un bruit. Ashitaka, lui, n'entendait rien d'autre que les battements sourds de son cœur tandis que ses yeux grands ouverts se figèrent sur la silhouette humaine juchée sur le dos de l'animal. Sous sa cape de fourrure blanche, San le regardait avec intensité. De ses yeux qui avaient la teinte du bois. Ashitaka se releva, tendu vers celle qui était encore penchée sur lui.

« San », murmura-t-il dans un souffle, comme un salut.

La fille louve esquissa un faible sourire tandis que loup blanc retroussait les babines sous la caresse furtive de sa main : « Tu es toujours là. »

« Je t'ai promis que je viendrai te voir et je le ferai chaque jour, tant que tu le voudras bien. »

San agrandit son sourire et posa sur lui un regard plus apaisé. Ashitaka lui avait prouvé à bien des reprises que la parole d'un humain pouvait parfois être digne de confiance. Il restait toutefois le seul auquel elle accordait de la valeur.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles de la montagne ? » demanda le jeune homme après quelques instants de silence à peine troublé par le souffle haletant du loup.

« Il n'y a plus de trace des grands singes. Les animaux se font rares et les derniers dieux disparaissent. La grande forêt est en train de mourir, Ashitaka. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.»

La voix de San sonnait douloureusement. On y percevait moins de colère mais plus de tristesse.

« Je sais. Je n'ai plus entendu les sylvains depuis que le dieu cerf a disparu… » observa Ashitaka sur un ton résigné. Il savait que ce conflit avait brisé le dernier équilibre entre les humains et les dieux sauvages. Si la paix semblait régner de nouveau, elle demeurait fragile et menaçait de se rompre à tout instant. Sans la protection des divinités animales, le royaume de San était condamné à plier sous la convoitise des hommes. Il le déplorait mais préférait caresser la promesse d'un avenir paisible. Cette conviction à laquelle il s'accrochait lui avait déjà sauvé la vie, de même qu'elle l'avait aidé à mettre un terme à la guerre qui s'engageait. C'est aussi par cet espoir qu'il avait apaisé la colère de San. Il ne pouvait donc pas être totalement dénué de sens.

« Je suis content de te voir » dit-il avec un sourire mélancolique.

« Oui… Moi aussi » bredouilla San qui semblait toujours troublée face à la simplicité avec laquelle Ashitaka lui partageait son affection. Toujours avec des mots simples et un éclat dans ses yeux. « Moi aussi... Mais je ne peux pas rester. »

« Je comprends. J'ai moi-même encore beaucoup à faire au village. Peut-être pourrons-nous nous voir plus longtemps … demain ? »

« Oui, peut-être » répondit San en retrouvant un léger sourire. Elle ne souriait de cette façon qu'avec lui.

Ashitaka hocha la tête dans un dernier salut et se prépara à tourner les talons. Il pourrait rester en compagnie de la fille louve des heures durant mais percevait toujours le moment où il devait partir sans insister. Au moment où il bondit du rocher pour regagner le ru, la voix claire de San retentit dans son dos :

« Ashitaka ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna doucement, les yeux brillants et vifs. San n'avait pas bougé.

« Demain, dit-elle. Demain …J'aimerais bien. »

Il sourit avec émotion alors que le loup disparaissait paisiblement dans l'horizon, la sauvageonne sur son dos. Il regardait disparaître cette belle vision d'un avenir meilleur. Un avenir compliqué, certes, mais rempli d'espoir.

 **Note : j'ai lu quelque part que le nom d'Ashitaka signifie « Demain ? ». Et je l'ai lu après avoir écrit ce texte. Comme c'est beau. ^.^**


End file.
